


Shattered

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mind Control, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Order 66, SPOILERS DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS YET, Season 7 Episode 11: Shattered, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, fucking emotional, i busted this out in 10 minutes after watching and im, i'll edit this in the morning its 4am and i need sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: HI DONT HAte ME FOR THIS
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY IM SO EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW THE EPISODE HAS ME CRYING IM CRYING I M SOBBING I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS OVER THE EPISODE HE CALLED HER KID

"Execute Order 66." 

Two things click at once. The first thing is the order. Jedi are to be terminated. Shoot to kill, on sight. He answers mechanically, responding to his Lord. And then- 

"Rex-" 

The second thing clicks in Rex. Ahsoka Tano. Tano. Ahsoka. [Traitor] Tano. His vod'ika. [Traitor]. Vod'ika. No.  He can't- he can't- not her-

He can't stop the shaking, can't stop it when his helmet clatters to the floor, ringing out across the room like a clap of thunder. For a moment, he catches control and Rex leans against the table. He hears the sound of guns cocking. 

CT-7567 straightens, turning and Rex calls out, "NO!" 

He turns and CT-7567 growls out, "I'll do it." 

Rex _fights_ with everything in him, trying to keep his tense muscles down. He can't let this happen. He can't hurt her. Yet CT-7567 gets control and whips up the guns, pointing. They're shaking. Both of them, tears falling down his face. He can't stop it no matter how much he tries. 

Rex can see the confusion in his sister's eyes, the fear, the pure terror and uncertainty. She's shaken. 

"Find him," Rex bites out as CT-7567 keeps their arms raised, blasters aimed right for her chest. "Find him. Fives. Find him! Fives-" 

It's all Rex is able to get out shouting as CT-7567 squeezes the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes there's only one thing he comprehends. Danger. Every instinct in his body that had become so intune with Ahsoka had recognized that _she was in danger_. So without thinking, without letting it register that those are _vode_ , he raises his pistols and fires. There's only one thing that's important right now, and that was making sure _vod'ika_ was alright. 

And it sinks a moment later, like a rock, a weight in the sea. He killed his _vode_. Rex had almost killed Ahsoka. It's something that he can't help but drown in, can't help but let it finally register the horror that had happened, the loss of control he experienced. His mind had been stolen from him, forcing him to attack. Frozen, he tries not to let the panic get to him, he tries not to break down right then and there. Dimly, he registers that he's in shock. Now is not the time. Now they need to get out of there.

She's watching him carefully, apprehension in her eyes as she steps forward, "Rex, are you okay?" 

It snaps him out of the statue zone he had entered, finally pulling his pistols back. He doesn't want to be holding them, not the weapons that had hurt Ahsoka. Not the weapons that had killed _vode_. But everything feels _wrong_ and _ruined_. He feels ruined. Whatever had happened had corrupted him to his very soul and he cannot handle it. The very being of who he was had been snatched from him. From all the _vode_. If only General Skywalker had listened to Fives.

"Yeah," he mutters, letting out a sharp breath as he keeps looking at her, needing to know she's _alive_. "Yeah, kid. I'm okay."

Rex knows that she knows its a lie. But now isn't the time. 

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." 

He clutches at his head, knowing how lame it sounded. She deserved so much more for what he had done. She deserves him groveling begging for forgiveness. 

Rex's head spikes in pain, pulsing steady, left over from the chip. "I- I tried to kill you." 

Force, he doesn't understand why he's alive. He doesn't deserve it. 

How can she stand to be near him? How can she stand to look at him? Worry over him? 

"How widespread is this?" 

Does she not know? Was she not told? Then it clicks. She had left the order before Fives. Before Tup. "Ahsoka, it's all of us. The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights."  
  


The door hisses. They've run out of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI COME SCREAM AT ME AT TUMBLR ON CRABLAD


End file.
